You Know I Do
by J.M. Sparrow
Summary: How far would you go for the person you love? Would you sacrifice yourself to ensure their safety? Would you try to save them after everyone else deems them hopeless? Would you risk losing your heart and self if it meant returning theirs? Where does the line get crossed? Then again, is there even a line to cross? Rated for suggestive situations. See note at beginning.


Greetings all!

Here's a little piece of Demyx-y goodness for you.

Demyx/Original character. Using "Myde" as his somebody's name seeing as how the actual one has never been confirmed.

Rated for a slight lemon somewhere near the middle. Don't like, don't read, but I know you like. ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Kingdom Hearts I or II related.

* * *

You Know I Do

_He sauntered halfway towards her before turning around. He stopped, talked his confidence back up, and turned back towards her. She took a sip of her smoothie to hide her smirk. Trying to look as cool as possible, he leaned against the bar and smiled widely at her._

_ "Hey," he said. "How's it going?" She put her cup down and lifted her sunglasses onto the top of her head._

_ "Not bad," she replied casually, turning her hazel eyes to look at him. He turned slightly pink._

_ "Uh…can I…can I buy you a drink?" he asked, his bravado shattered by just two words spoken from her plump lips. She quirked an eyebrow at him and picked up her smoothie._

_ "Already have one, dude," she responded, taking an exaggerated sip. His pink face darkened a shade. He looked around awkwardly with a hand on the back of his neck. "That's the line you decided on, by the way?" His eyes snapped back to her and his face transformed into a look of terror._

_ "Wh-What?" he stuttered, causing her to smile._

_ "You've been sitting on the beach staring at me for the past fifteen minutes. I just assumed you'd have come up with a better line than 'can I buy you a drink'," she replied with a hint of laughter in her tone. His face turned bright red._

_ "I…I'm just…I'm just going to grab my board," he started, taking a step back and immediately bumping into a barstool, "Oh, sorry, and…and… go out as far as possible, and drown myself now…leave you alone forever." He turned to go when she spoke up again._

_ "Hey, wait-" he turned around "-did you just apologize to a barstool?"_

_ "Y-Yeah, I guess I did," he responded miserably. Her smile widened into a grin._

_ "You surf?" she asked. He nodded. "Any good?" His face lightened up a bit and he shrugged._

_ "I think so," he replied._

_ "Wanna make a bet?" she asked as she placed a hand on the board leaning against the bar next to her._

_ "What kinda bet?" he asked, eyeing her warily._

_ "We ride out together, catch the same wave, and whoever makes it farthest without falling wins," she explained, exhilaration already pumping through her._

_ "What're the stakes?" he asked, trying to squash the grin threatening to break through._

_ "If you win, you get to take me on a date," she offered, and his heart leapt._

_ "And if you win?" he asked, practically bouncing on his feet. She grinned before locking eyes with him._

_ "If I win, you take me on a better date."_

* * *

Demyx sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. After looking around frantically, he realized where he was and put his head in his hands, groaning. He'd been with the Organization for two weeks, and a day hadn't gone by where he didn't think about her. Her long, wavy blonde-brown hair. Those big, hazel eyes. He could remember the softness of her skin under his fingertips. He remembered playing connect-the-dots with her freckles as they laid together naked. He sighed as he thought about the small chip in her front tooth that seemed so charming when she smiled…especially when she smiled at him.

"Blair," he mumbled.

* * *

_ "So this is your idea of a perfect first date?" he asked as he slid a pan of cookie dough into the oven._

_ "Oh, my God, yes," she replied. She was sitting on his kitchen counter sipping a Pina Colada and watching him. "Pina Coladas, chocolate chip cookies, and musicals? It doesn't get better than that. Who wants to get all dressed up to go be on your best behavior to impress some guy doing the same thing? That's not fun. I'd much rather just be my lazy self and get to know the guy for who he is." He leaned against the oven and grinned at her._

_ "I know it's our first date and all, but I might already be in love with you," he said jokingly. She laughed loudly, her default laughter volume. She hopped off the counter, grabbed the second drink she made, and strode over to him._

_ "Slow down there, dude. You've still got a lot to learn about me," she said with a grin as she handed him the second drink. He took a long sip from it and grinned back to her._

_ "Good thing I'm a fast learner."_

_ A few hours later, the two of them were comfortably drunk and giggly. Somewhere along the line of musicals they were watching, one of them popped in "Mamma Mia!" During the number of the same name, she got up and started singing. He watched with a smile on his face, reveling in the sound of her voice. Maybe it was because he was drunk or maybe it was because she really did have a great voice, but he found himself getting off the couch and grabbing her hands to dance with her. She laughed and continued singing while dancing around the living room with him. _

_A moment later, as he took a step backwards in their dance, he tripped over one of the many objects scattered on his floor, dragging her down with him. Too drunk to care about falling, she giggled and started tickling his sides. He let out a yell of laughter before rolling her over and straddling her narrow hips, attacking back. She screamed with laughter._

"_St-Stop! I c-c-can't br-br-breathe!" she begged, unable to stop laughing. He stopped and leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her head. As their eyes locked, both of them stopped laughing. A very tense silence enveloped them._

_Finally, he broke it. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked in a whisper, his heart racing. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips._

"_Are you seriously asking?" she replied before wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to hers._

* * *

"Look, I did _not _come all the way here for everyone in this stupid town to tell me they can't help me!" she shouted at the group in front of her.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I don't know what to tell you. We have a lot of other things going on right now," a young man named Leon told her.

"We're really sorry. None of us have seen anyone like who you described," Aerith, the young woman next to him, said. She was about to storm out of the little shop when an older man walked in.

"What's going on? Who're you?" he asked, rubbing his thumb across his nose.

"My name's Blair. I'm trying to find my boyfriend and no one in this damn town has been any help!" she shouted at the man. He looked at her with distaste before sitting down, his elbows on his knees.

"No need to get shouty, Blair. Name's Cid. Now, why don't ya start at the beginning so we can see if I can help ya out, alright?"

"I doubt you've seen him since no one else has seemed to. He's about six feet tall, has blue eyes-"

"Didn't ask ya what he looks like, girly. Asked what happened. I can't help ya if I don't even know what we're looking at. Haven't you told anyone else what happened?" he asked. She blushed, her tanned face going scarlet.

"I…uh…I haven't, no…" she replied, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Alright. Let's start there then."

"We were on a picnic, and these…things…these black, shadowy things came out of no where and came after us. He yelled at me to run, that he'd hold them off. When I was a good distance away, I looked back, and the things were on top of him. He screamed. I was about to run back to him, but there was this flash and I got knocked backwards. When I looked back up…he was gone and so were the things," she finished, wiping a fallen tear from her face. Cid handed her a tissue. "Thanks," she said weakly before blowing her nose.

"Sounds like your man got attacked by Heartless," he grumbled.

"Heartless?" she asked.

"It's what's left behind when someone loses their heart."

"So are you saying he's one of those things now?" Cid shook his head.

"Couldn't tell ya that. Not all people who lose their hearts become heartless. If he had become one, the Heartless wouldn't have disappeared. That's what's weird about this," he explained gruffly.

"What could the flash have been?" asked Aerith.

"I don't know," Cid answered.

"Well who _would _know?" Blair piped up irritably. There was a silence before Leon spoke up.

"Sora might. Best bet is to send her to him." Cid nodded.

"You know where the Olympus Coliseum is, Blair?" Cid asked. She nodded.

"Go there. Find a kid named Sora. Spiky brown hair, stupid grin, accompanied by a duck and dog." She nodded.

"Alright. Thanks," she said before heading towards the door.

"Blair," Leon called after her and she turned around. "I should warn you: if Sora can't help you, no one can."

* * *

_A soft moan escaped her lips as she arched her body underneath him. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and chill bumps. He groaned as he gave another thrust and crashed his lips down onto her. She opened her mouth with another moan, and his tongue gained entrance. They massaged their tongues against one another's as he continued thrusting in and out of her._

_ Suddenly, she broke her lips away from his with a loud moan. Her hands uncurled from the sheets and gripped roughly onto the flesh of his back._

_ "Oh, God, don't stop," she begged as her toes curled and her nails dug into his back. He obeyed her wishes and brought his lips down to her neck. He bit down where her neck met her shoulder and sucked gently, intensifying her pleasure and pulling another loud groan from her lips. He felt her clench down around him and watched her eyes roll upward as her orgasm rolled through her. The loudest moan yet ripped from her mouth, and it was enough to push him over the edge as well. He gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut as his orgasm rocked through his body. With a guttural noise, he collapsed on top of her, and the air around them filled with their exhausted panting. Eventually, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her with wonder._

_ "I love you," he whispered. She smiled softly up at him, reached up, and ran a hand through his sand colored hair._

_ "I love you too."_

* * *

"Demyx, got a mission for you," Xigbar announced, walking into the younger man's room without knocking. Demyx groaned and stopped strumming his sitar.

"What is it, Xiggy?" he asked, clearly not looking forward to this.

"Need you to go find Sora and liberate his true disposition." Demyx raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Big words for you, huh, Xiggy?" he joked. Xigbar's lip curled up at the retort and his good eye glared down at the blonde.

"Shut up. Xemnas's words, not mine." Demyx laid back on his bed and put his hands behind his head.

"Aw, come on. Can't someone else go? Send Axel, what's he been doing lately?"

"We think this is something better suited for you given the…circumstances," Xigbar said with a slight smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked warily.

"Well, little dude, you might be interested to know there's someone new hanging out with the kid, duck, and dog."

"Someone new? Why would I care about that?" Demyx asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. Xibgar's smile grew wider.

"Well, given how you're always moaning her name in your sleep…" Xigbar trailed off, flat out grinning. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Wh-What? How? You're lying," he hissed. Xigbar shrugged.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Only one way to find out, huh?" he said before walking back out of the room.

* * *

_It was midnight as they laid wrapped up in a blanket and each other on the beach. They had just made love to the sounds of the ocean in the night and were now staring up at the stars together. She had her head on his chest and one of her legs thrown over one of his. One of his hands was behind his head while the other ran through her golden tresses._

_ "It's so beautiful out here when no one else is around," she said dreamily in her post-coital glow._

_ "Mhm," he agreed without really listening to her._

_ "Hey, babe?" she asked quietly._

_ "Yeah?" he responded, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger._

_ "Do you love me?" she asked, completely serious. A small chuckle rumbled in his chest._

_ "You know I do. Why do you ask?" She wrapped an arm around his torso and squeezed gently._

_ "Just checking. Will you always love me?"_

_ "Sure will."_

_ "No matter what happens in the future?"_

_ "Hey, look at me," he said. Her face turned upwards to look at him. "Nothing could ever happen that would make me stop loving you. Nothing at all. It just isn't possible. As long as we exist, my heart belongs to you no matter what, alright?" She nodded and he leaned down to plant a soft kiss to her lips before turning his eyes back to the stars._

* * *

"Hey, kid, are you Sora?" she called out when she spotted the kid with spiky hair. He and his companions turned around.

"Who's asking?" he asked suspiciously.

"Obviously, I am. So are you or aren't you?" she asked again, impatience mounting in her voice, as she stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, I am," he answered, his eyes still wary. She suddenly grinned at him.

"Fabulous. I'm Blair. Cid sent me to find you, said that if anyone can help me out it would be you," she explained. His eyes widened a bit at her words.

"Cid said…? What do you need help with?" he asked, his brow crinkling.

"I'm trying to get answers to some stuff that might help me find someone very important to me. If you've got a minute, I'll tell you what happened, and maybe you can help me out," she said. She looked around at the gloomy space around them and sat down on a rather large boulder nearby. Sora and his friends sat down with her, and she regaled them with her situation. By the end of it, Sora had his hand around his chin and looked deep in thought.

"Huh. Heartless attack, flash of light, everyone disappeared. Weird," he said unhelpfully. Blair's eye twitched slightly in annoyance at the kid in front of her.

"Any ideas?" she asked impatiently. After a moment, Sora shakes his head.

"Not really, but Cid's right. If he had been turned into a heartless, he wouldn't have just disappeared. He's either still alive or he's become a Nobody."

"A Nobody?"

"Yeah. When someone with a really strong heart loses it, they keep their bodies and ability to think, but they can't feel any emotions anymore."

"That sounds…terrible…" she said and she shivered at the thought. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Listen, if you want, you can come with us, and maybe we'll find him along the way," Sora offered.

"Well, I don't exactly have any other plan, so I'll have to take you up on that," she said with a slight smile at the boy. "Thanks."

Sora shrugged. "No problem. Right now, we're trying to find the Olympus stone. Someone stole it, and we need it if we wanna be able to help Hercules. Let's go."

* * *

_"Hey, Blair, do you want to go on a picnic today?" he asked that morning at breakfast. She looked up from her newspaper and swallowed her bite of pancake._

_ "As long as I'm not the one preparing everything, sure," she replied with a grin._

_ "Don't worry about that. I'm gonna do everything," he said back with a large grin. She raised an eyebrow._

_ "That's very…unlike you." He shrugged._

_ "What can I say? I just have really good feeling about today."_

* * *

The group travelled along stone corridor after stone corridor before reaching an alcove. A man in a hooded cloak was standing on the opposite side of the room with his back to them. Blair felt a strange pang in her chest.

"Hey, who are you?" called Sora. The man turned around in surprise, causing his hood to fall down. His blue eyes automatically latched onto Blair's hazel ones.

"Blair," he whispered. Blair's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled.

"Myde…" she whispered back before running across the room and launching herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his middle tightly and she sobbed into his coat. His arms found their way around her as well, but not quite as enthusiastically. Blair didn't seem to care, though. "You're alive. Oh, my God, you're alive," she gushed through her tears. She leaned back and brought her hands up to his face. Her fingers traced along his nose, jaw, and cheek bones before coming to rest cupping his face. She smiled brightly before looking up into his eyes.

Almost immediately, she froze and her smile fell. He was looking down at her, but his eyes were no longer his own. They looked empty and bottomless.

"Babe?" she asked. "A-Aren't you happy to see me?" Her voice was quiet, expecting the worst. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I'm a Nobody, Blair…I can't feel anything anymore," he said just as quietly as his arms dropped back to his sides. She didn't drop her hands from his face, but her eyes darted side to side, searching his eyes for some sign or deceit or humor.

"No," she whispered once she hadn't found what she was looking for. She dropped her hands and stepped back. "No, no, no, you're not!"

"Yes, Blair, I am."

"No, we'll…we'll find some way to fix this! We'll…find your heart and put you right!" she said optimistically.

"Blair, I've been searching for a year. I'm never going to be whole again.

Suddenly, she felt furious. She took a step towards him and pounded her fist against his chest. His eyes widened in shock.

"You're not trying hard enough! And…And if you've been looking for a year, why didn't you at least come tell me?" she yelled, hitting him again. "I have practically killed myself gallivanting between worlds for almost a year looking for you, you asshole!" she spat and continued her onslaught on his chest. "Didn't I deserve some explanation? Or to be given the option of helping you look? _Something?_" Tears started falling down her face, and she opened her palm to hit him across the face. "We spend three years together before that day, and you can't even come let me know what happened? Did I mean _nothing _to you?" She finished her lecture, but continued hitting him. Finally, he grabbed her wrists, and she crumpled to the stone floor. He went down with her, and she buried her face in his chest as sobs raked her frame. He stroked her hair wordlessly and let her cry. After staying like this for a few moments, he decided to say something.

"I'm s-sorry, baby," he whispered. Immediately, she jerked back and leapt to her feet.

"No!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him. "You don't get to apologize now! You had a year to come see me, but you let me worry and freak out the entire time. I hate you! Do you hear me? I _hate _you!" she hissed vehemently before running back the way she came, her chest hurting the whole way.

* * *

_"This is surprisingly nice, Myde," she said as she looked out over the town. He had picked a spot on top of a hill overlooking the town for their picnic. The sun was setting, casting oranges and pink across the sky. He smiled at how perfect the scene was._

_ "You act like I never do anything nice," he joked playfully. She snorted as she bit into a chocolate covered strawberry._

_ "Nah, but you really pulled out all the stops for this. Champagne, chocolate covered strawberries. What's gotten into you?" _

"_What can I say? I'm a man in love," he replied. He smiled as his fingers toyed with a little velvet box in his pocket._

* * *

Demyx punched a wall when he got back to Castle Oblivion. Despite the pain in his hand, he punched it again and again and again. When it became too much, he collapsed onto his knees, his fist still against the wall.

"Damn it!" he shouted to the empty room. "Damn it, damn it, damn it all!" His door suddenly burst open and Axel strode in, throwing himself onto Demyx's bed.

"Don't get me wrong, Dem, I love the violence and language, but what's up with shouting the whole castle down?"

"Piss off, Axel," he hissed. The red-head's eyes widened and a smirk played on his lips.

"My, my, Demyx. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think you were feeling legitimate anger, fury even.

"I swear, Axel, if you don't get out, I am going to hit you so hard-"

"Hey, buddy, no need to get violent with me. I was just coming in to tell you some interesting information about your lady, but I can tell when I'm not wanted," he teased while getting up to leave. Demyx jumped to his feet, grabbed Axel by his coat and slammed him against the wall.

"What're you talking about? What do you know about Blair?" Demyx shouted in his face.

"Something that could change the entire game," Axel answered quietly. The smirk never left his face.

* * *

_He was leaning his back against the tree and Blair was snuggled comfortably between his legs while the sun was setting._

"_Blair, do you remember that night on the beach when you asked me if I loved you?" he asked. She smiled at the memory._

"_Yeah."_

"_And what did I tell you?"_

"_You said that nothing could ever stop you from loving me. You said you'd always love me no matter what. You said your heart belonged to me," she paraphrased._

"_And I meant every word. But I recently realized that I never asked the same thing of you."_

"_Hmm?" she inquired._

"_Do you love me?" he asked, playing with their entwined fingers._

"_You know I do," she responded with a grin._

"_Are you going to always love me?" he asked while rubbing his face into her hair._

"_Sure am."_

"_No matter what ever happens?"_

"_No matter what, Myde, I promise I am always going to love you. I don't think I could ever stop loving you, even if I wanted to," she said with a small chuckle._

"_But you don't want to, right? You want to love me forever, yeah?"_

"_Mhm. I want, and I plan, to love you for the rest of my life."_

"_Good," he said as he withdrew one of his hands from hers and stuck it into his pocket._

* * *

The Heartless were swarming Hollow Bastion. Sora, Blair, Donald, and Goofy were helping the others fight when they reached a small clearing in the stone path. Blair's heart gave a lurch at the familiarity of it. As if in sync with her thoughts, Demyx stepped out of a portal or darkness on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Hey there, gang. Blair, baby, I see you're still tagging along with them. Does that mean you've figured it out yet?" he called chipperly. Blair's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Figured out how to save me or where to find my heart, of course." She bit her lips. If truth be told, she asked nearly everyone she met if they knew a way to save a Nobody. She perused every book she came across, but never found anything. She realized it was impossible, but wasn't going to let him know that. He spoke up again after a few moments of silence. "Apparently not. Come on over here and I'll let you in on the secret," he said. She glared at him and didn't move from her spot. "Aw, come on. Don't be like that, baby. I can finally explain what happened that day on the hill and how to fix it, and you don't even want to hear it?" Blair's eyes widened.

"Y-You can?" she asked. Demyx nodded.

"Yup." After a moment of consideration, Blair took a step forward.

"Blair, don't," said Sora quickly.

"Yeah, Blair, he might be tricking you," Donald quacked.

"He's a Nobody now," Goofy added.

"I know, but he was my boyfriend first," Blair responded quietly before making her way across the clearing. Demyx reached out a hand to her and she took it. He pulled her to him in a hug. Once the shock wore off, she wrapped her arms around him in response.

"You remember when I told you my heart belongs to you?" he asked quietly while nuzzling her hair.

"Mhm," she responded, relishing the feel of his embrace.

"Well, when those Heartless attacked and I put myself between you and them, what I said became literal."

* * *

_The Heartless came upon them before Myde had even pulled the box from his pocket. In an instant, both he and Blair were on their feet._

"_What the hell are those things?" she shrieked. _

"_I don't know, but you need to run. I'll hold them off and catch up with you," he said with forced calmness. His heart was actually beating so hard it hurt._

"_Are you insane? I'm not leaving you!" she exclaimed. He turned towards her and kissed her roughly on the lips._

"_Go! I'll be fine, but I wouldn't be able to stand losing you. If you ever listen to anything I ask of you, listen to this. Go!" he said loudly and forcefully, so unlike himself. She knew he was serious, so she nodded and started down the hill as fast as she could._

_Despite his tough talk, he knew he couldn't hold them off, but he had to give her the chance to escape. They were piled on top of him before he could blink, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't shake them. Their claws ripped and scratched at his flesh, and he realized he'd never known pain before this. _Just let her make it. Take me, but let her be safe, _he begged to whatever was out there. He let out a scream as one of the creatures forced its claw deep into his chest and ripped out his heart._

_At the bottom of the hill, Blair spun around at the sound of his pained screaming. She was about to run back to him when his heart freed itself from the Heartless's grip and plunged into her chest in a flash of white light. Frightened by the intense light, the Heartless fled. When the light faded, Blair was left at the bottom of the hill completely confused and alone._

* * *

Blair was shocked by the information she had just acquired and stared up into Demyx's face.

"Your heart…is inside of me?" she whispered. He nodded seriously. "So…if we could get it out of me…it would go back to you?" At this, he bit his lip.

"Well…that's the best case scenario. That could happen with no repercussions. Either that or you could lose your heart completely and turn into a Heartless. The last possibility is you could create a Nobody separate from your body like Sora did," he explained.

"So…there's really no way of knowing what'll happen…" she summarized, biting down on her lip and averting her eyes.

"I won't be mad if you decide not to do this…I couldn't be mad even if I wanted to," he tried as a joke. She glared up at him, not laughing.

"I need to know something before I decide," she said. He quirked an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Why did you take me on that picnic that day? It was too nice to just be a sweet gesture."

"How is that going to help you make a decision?" he asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Just answer the question," she said seriously. He sighed, reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the box he had been carrying that day. He popped it open to reveal a simple, white-gold, solitaire diamond ring. Blair stared at it blankly.

"I was going to ask you to marry me," he whispered, trying to gauge her reaction.

"You kept it on you even after losing your heart…why?" she asked, her expression as blank as before. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Insanity. Hope? Who can really say," he responded. She was still staring at the ring.

"If you had your heart right now, do you think you'd still want to marry me?" He nodded.

"I _know _I'd still want to marry you," he said quietly. After a moment of silence, she nodded and turned to Sora.

"Sora, I need you to stab me," she said simply. He blinked at her.

"Are you crazy? He's part of Organization XIII; how do you know he isn't lying to you?" he shouted.

"I trust him, Sora. Just please do as I say," she replied evenly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She looked back up into Demyx's face before nodding.

"I am." She moved to stand by Demyx's side and grabbed onto his hand. Sora walked towards her while pulling out his keyblade. He glared at Demyx.

"If you're tricking her, I promise I will destroy you," he hissed.

"If I'm tricking her, you have every right to," Demyx replied. Sora turned his eyes back to Blair and lifted his keyblade. She closed her eyes tightly. She sucked in a harsh breath at the pain she felt as the keyblade sunk into her chest. The pain intensified and she released a small scream. Demyx's hand tightened around hers and his voice reached her ears a moment later, "I'm sorry. I love you."

* * *

_ "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_ Myde turned and smiled widely at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. She smiled back, the chip in her tooth as charming as ever. He took her hand and placed it on his chest. Feeling the fluttering under her palm, she took his and placed it over hers. Its beats were in sync with his and he could just barely see the scar peeking out from the neckline of her dress, just another thing about her to love. _

_ Keeping their hands in place, Myde leaned forward and placed his lips on hers in the most passionate, sincere, thankful kiss he could muster._

_ "Still love me?" she muttered after he pulled away. His eyes, finally his own again, danced with light at the question._

_ "You know I do."_

End

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, folks! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
